Only Time Will Tell
by Persephone186
Summary: A fanfic revolving around JasonSamSteven. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or it's characters. Or anything else associated with

General Hospital. Author's Note: It is a fanfic storyline centering around Jason/Sam/Steven.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It has been alittle over a month now since the death of baby Lila. Sam's heart still aches from

the lose of her first child. She looked across the water as she sat silent on the bench at the docks.

She was grateful that she still had a place to stay at Jason's. He wanted her to stay with him until

she had her strength back. He was so good to her and to Lila. How could she ever repay him.

Jason loved baby Lila as much as she did.

Her friendship with Jason had grown so much since they've been together. They've been through so

much together during these last couple of months. She sat in deep thought. Could she be falling in

love with Jason? She shook her head. She likes him and cares for him. But, love....that was

something different. The only man she'd love was Sonny. But, that had all changed. And sure,

Jason had admitted to her that he cared for her and liked her as well. But, the real question was

is Jason in love with her?

"A penny for your thought." a familiar voice said.

Sam turned abruptly and saw Dr. Steven Lars Webber standing next to the bench. She was so lost

in thought that she didn't hear him coming.

"May I?" he asked as he motioned at the empty spot beside her.

Sam smiled up at Steven and nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I've been

thinking. Alot."

"About Lila?" Steven asked cautiously.

"Yes. And alot of other things as well." Sam replied.

"Hmmmm.......you look great by the way." Steven complimented as he smiled down at the sad

brunette beauty.

They sat in silence for a moment then at the same time they were about to speak. Steven smiled

and said, "Ladies first."

"I just wanted to thank you. For trying to save my baby. And me." Sam said softly as her eyes

began to well up.

"Hey...hey...no need to thank me. I did all can to help. We all did, the doctors." Steven told her

soothingly, "Its my job. Hey, have you eaten yet?"

"Uh....I had a light lunch. Why?" Sam looked up at Steven curiously.

"I thought I'd buy you dinner at Kelly's. What do you say?" Steven asked Sam as he moved

closer towards her. He smelt her warm soft femine scent and inhaled it in as he waited for her

answer.

"I don't think..." she started.

"What? Does Jason expect you home at a certain time?" Steven interupted quickly.

Sam looked up at Steven with a frown on her visage. Steven sighed heavily and gave her a

warm smile.

"It's only dinner. Not a date. And I'm sorry about the Jason thing." he told her reassuringly,

"Food to fill up your tummy."

Sam smiled and nodded her head, "Ok."

"Good."

They both stood up from the bench and began to walk. Steven lead Sam towards Kelly's. They

were pretty much silent through out the whole walk. As they reached Kelly's Steven opened the

door for Sam and went to one of the empty table and sat down as Steven joined her.

This was only dinner. She thought. Only dinner. Sam did not want to find herself in a relationship

to soon. She needed time to be alone. She needed time to heal and she needed time to figure

out her feelings for Jason. All she needed was time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or it's characters. Or anything else associated with General Hospital. Author's Note: It is a fanfic storyline centering around Jason/Sam/Steven.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jason walked into his penthouse when he noticed something wrong. Sam was not there. His first instinct was to rush out and look for her or have Max go looking for her. Jason rushed upstairs to the guest bedroom where Sam stayed. He saw that all her stuff were still here and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Jason walked back down stairs. He realized that Sam was finally starting to take the first step in her grieving period. She finally decided to go out in to the real world. She'd been couped up inside this penthouse for nearly a month now crying, not talking much. In fact not talking at all. He kind of missed hearing her talk. Though she did like to talk and she talked alot. He missed the innocent bickering about anything and everything. His missed hearing her voice and seeing her smile. Her beautiful smile that brightened up her lovely face.

He realized that his feelings for Sam had changed and deepened. He didn't realize the struggles and conflictions that came with it. She was Sonny's former mistress. She had carried Sonny's child. And falling in love with Sonny's women would be a betrayal. Which he easily managed to dodge, that is until now.

Jason began to pace slowly as he looked at the time. He walked over to the couch and sat down as he let him self sink into the cushions. He layed his head back and sighed heavily as he placed both his elbows on his knees then buried his face in his hands.

"Sam where are you?", he asked himself softly.

* * *

At Kelly's

Steven smiled at Sam as he watched her eat her meal with much delight. He haven't noticed just how beautiful she looked. He could see why Sonny was attracted to her and how Jason was falling for her. He had seen the way Jason looked at Sam and how he was so over protected of her.

Steven was much engrossed by Carly to ever notice any other woman in Port Charles, until she went back to Sonny. He was truly heartbroken and part of it was his fault. If he would've been straight up with Carly about her father in the first place, he wouldn't be alone.

Sam took a sip of her water as she looked up at Steven who had been watching her through out whole meal.

"Soooo, you and Carly?" Sam said.

Steven only chuckled as he answered carefully, "Yes. Me and Carly are history."

"Ahem....I knew it wouldn't last. Sonny is her life." Sam said with a sigh as she looked down at her watch. She hadn't realize just how late it was.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"It's late and I really should be going. How much do I owe you, Dr. Webber?" Sam asked uncertain.

"Steven, please. And no you don't owe me anything. Remember, I offered to buy." Steven reminded Sam as she got up from her seat.

Sam smiled up at Steven and nodded her head, "Yeah, that's right. Well, thank you for dinner, Steven."

"I'll take you home if you like."

"Thanks. But, I'll be fine." Sam said.

"Please, I insist. Let me take you home safely. It'll make me feel better knowing that you got home safe." Steven urged as he saw that Sam was about to give in.

Sam nodded her head and let Dr. Webber drive her home. Home. Jason's home. That was the one place where she feels the most safe at. Jason's penthouse.

* * *

Thanx so much for the reviews. Here's the next Chap. Enjoy! 


End file.
